


Rules of Engagement

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: High School, M/M, Self-Denial, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cartman doesn't explain the rules to Butters, ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules of Engagement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wilde_Shade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilde_Shade/gifts).



It's dark and close in Cartman's closet, the air hot, thick, a little damp. They're even closer than the press of the air in here, breathing the small space between them like they're breathing each other, hotter and damper than the air. Their dicks are in each other's hands and Cartman presses his mouth to Butters', to hush him, because the soft keening gasps are exciting him, fuck yeah, but he's afraid Kyle, Stan, and Kenny will hear, even though they're sleeping. No, not _afraid_ ; he just doesn't want them to. So he goes into Butters' mouth, scoops out the sounds before they can escape, and swallows them down.

But he can still hear them, those unbearably soft little sounds. He lifts his mouth from Butters and tells him to keep himself the fuck quiet, seriously.

Eyes glazed and open, mouth open, Butters looks at Cartman in the dark and doesn't understand this new game Cartman's playing at, pretending those grunts and whines are coming from Butters. Butters doesn't know the rules of this new game. But he never knows the rules: Cartman doesn't tell him the rules or explain them, ever, he just plays. Butters doesn't understand but Cartman says he doesn't have to, and Butters knows it's true. It doesn't matter that he doesn't understand the game, because he loves being played with by Cartman.

He looks at Cartman now, nods in the dark, opens his mouth to Cartman's again.

And when liquid heat spills over their fingers, Butters silently swallows Cartman's cries as deep inside himself as he can.


End file.
